1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable collapsible sports goal, and more particularly to a sports goal assembly that is foldable and usable as a device for rebounding balls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recreational sports of all varieties have enjoyed a tremendous growth in popularity in recent years. This is particularly true of recreational team sports that are played on indoor and outdoor fields, and which involve a ball or similar object that opposing teams endeavor to advance towards the opponents' goal, and strike into that goal. Such sports include soccer and ice and field hockey, as well as a number of lesser known yet emerging sports such as broom ball, street hockey and bicycle polo. Because of the popularity of sports such as soccer, for example, and the limited available field space, versions of the game have been developed for fewer players than the standard game calls for. In these cases a shortened field is used, there is no goal keeper, and the goal is relatively small. Goals that are smaller than standard size are also used in certain levels of youth soccer.
In view of the foregoing, there has arisen the need for portable sports goals, for soccer and other sports, that can be transported to a site, set up and then removed after play is over. The prior art shows a variety of portable sports goals, for example the devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,308,083, 5,273,292, 5,080,375, 5,186,469, and 4,407,507. While these and other prior art examples have certain selling points, they are not without drawbacks and shortcomings. For example, some prior portable sports goals tend to be sturdy, yet too bulky and heavy for being carried by one person. Other devices have relatively sharp edges which can pose a hazard to players, and there are some that must be disassembled for transport and storage.